


Coffee

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee is good. It goes well with deserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kalosshipping. Day 14 of 30.

Serena had decided on a cafe. While the cafe itself was alright and lovely, the location was odd: right next to the river. One would have to walk off of the main road for a short bit before arriving to it, but it was still a fine location. Standing on a riverbank gave the scenery extra points in her mind, and even if Calem didn't like it, she would. They'd try again the next time.

 

A hostess seated them outside and left them be with their menus before attending to other customers. Serena looked at her menu and chuckled a bit, smiling; Calem responded smiling back. “What's so funny?”

 

The two made eye contact and laughed with each other. “I just feel like we're so cute. We're two cute people on a cute date, in a cute cafe. Everything's so cute.” She laughed at her own comment and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

 

“We really are.” Calem said looking around. “We're the cutest ones around, with the exception of that elderly couple.” Behind him was an old couple being seated; an old man held the seat for his wife and waddled to the one across from her. Serena nodded her head at the sight.

 

“They really are the cuter couple... good for them.” Her smile changed from happiness to adoration. She shifted her gaze to her partner as a waitress arrived at their table for their orders.

 

Serena ordered cake and a latte while Calem ordered his coffee with two cream and sugar.

 

The waitress smiled and walked back inside, leaving them alone again.

 

“You know, this isn't the only part of the date.” Serena said earning herself a glance from Calem. They stayed silent for a short while, content with each others company.

 

The waitress brought the cake out first and Serena began eating immediately. She saw Calem look at her longingly and offered him a bite of it; Calem accepted graciously and ended the longing gaze. “Good to know you only want the cake.” Serena joked.

 

He could have spoken with his eyes. “We've been together for a while now, you should know how much I love strawberries with Vanilla. Especially when it's decorated like that.” The two of them laughed.

 

Coffee was brought out and paid for so they were left to lounge and look to the river and a couple bicycles locked to a post. “I wonder who those are for.” Calem remarked. They drank their coffee in silence, just happy with each other more than anything else.

 

“Now for part two.” Serena said as she pulled out a small key and left some bills on the table. Taking Calem's hand, they walked over to the bikes and unlocked them. “This looks like a river, but it's a lake. And the path loops.” She smiled at the surprise on his face and climbed on while Calem climbed onto the other to ride off together.  


End file.
